


beacons in the dark

by starstrung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Touch-Starved, getting yelled at for light speed skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrung/pseuds/starstrung
Summary: One day, Rey thinks, maybe the Falcon won’t always be dancing on the edge of certain doom. She won’t be fueled just by fool’s hope and death wishes, and she won’t have risk-taking pilots at her helm.But then again, what would the Millennium Falcon be if not a last hope for reckless fools?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	beacons in the dark

“Tell me something,” Rey says, pushing her way into the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon and bearing down upon Poe, hearing her blood rushing in her ears. “Did Leia know she was getting the galaxy’s most reckless fool of a pilot for this mission, or did she just get particularly unlucky with you?”

Poe raises his chin at her and doesn’t back down. Rey feels briefly like snatching him up out of the pilot’s seat and throwing him off the ship. “It worked. We got out in time,” he says. 

“You fried the hyperdrive so badly they’ll be able to smell the burnt chromium relays all the way in the next _system_ ,” Rey says. “We’re stranded here until we can make repairs.” She points outside. They’re in the middle of nowhere, floating in dead space. There’s nothing around them except dust and a desolate dwarf planet. They’re a sitting duck.

She feels a vicious sort of satisfaction when Poe winces, just a little bit.

Of course, it’s not really in Poe’s nature to back down. “It was worth it,” Poe says, defiant. “No other maneuver would have gotten us out of there in time, and you know it. You’re just mad that it actually worked.” He smiles, just a little bit, which is more than a little infuriating.

Her voice gets cold and low. “Light speed skip in the Falcon again and I’ll feed you to the nearest thing with teeth big enough to get through your thick skull,” she says, and stabs at his forehead with her finger.

Which is when Finn finally catches up to her. He comes into the cockpit and steps between them and _looks_ at her. 

“Rey,” he says, gentle. “Come on. This doesn’t solve anything.”

She feels the anger draining out of her. Finn always brings her back. She doesn’t know how, but he always manages to. Suddenly she just feels tired. “I have to start repairs. Will you help?” she asks. She’s getting better at asking him for help, these days.

Finn nods. “Of course, just tell me what to do.”

“ _He_ better not touch the hyperdrive,” she says.

“ _He_ is still sitting right here, thank you very much,” Poe says, sourly. “I’ll just steer us into the orbit of that very nice dwarf planet over there while you make repairs, all right? That’ll keep us at least partially hidden from anyone trying to track us.”

“Try not to ruin another part of the ship, all right?” Rey says.

Poe opens his mouth for another retort, but Finn very quickly rushes Rey out of the cockpit, and the doors close on Poe’s affronted face. Rey would laugh, if she wasn’t still ready to go back in there and slap him.

Finn is still looking at her.

“Don’t, Finn,” she says, even though she knows he’s going to be right. Whatever it is he’s about to say.

“Look, I get it,” he says. “We’re all a little stir crazy. It’s just us three on this mission, and it’s easy to get sick of each other. There are days I want to leave both of you on an asteroid, too.”

Rey can’t help it, she laughs. “I think if you weren’t here with us, Poe and I would both have our blasters at each other’s throats,” she says. 

Finn grins at her in a way that’s very distracting. “Come on, it hasn’t been all bad.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but can’t help smiling. “All right, fine, let’s just get this ship fixed so we can go home, yeah?”

  
  
  


By now, she’s so familiar with the inner workings of the Falcon, she could trace each individual circuit and relay and generator coil in her mind’s eye. Han Solo never had a lightsaber, never was sensitive to the Force, but his ship was a conduit nonetheless. There’s a part of him that’s still here.

With BB-8’s help, she and Finn make good progress patching up the hyperdrive.

One day, Rey thinks, maybe the Falcon won’t always be dancing on the edge of certain doom. She won’t be fueled just by fool’s hope and death wishes, and she won’t have risk-taking pilots at her helm. 

But then again, what would the Millennium Falcon be if not a last hope for reckless fools?

Rey twists a valve back into place with more force than necessary, and Finn passes her a look.

“I think we’ve got enough of this fixed up for now,” he says. “BB-8 can keep working on it. We should rest.”

“I’m fine. I can keep going,” Rey says. Ever since she started her training with Leia, she’s been needing to sleep less and less. It’s just another small way her body has become both more alien to her, and more familiar.

“Okay, but if you keep glaring at that conductor shielding, I’m pretty sure you’re going to burn a hole through it, and I don’t think we have enough parts left to fix that,” Finn says reasonably. He offers her a hand to help her up.

She takes it, and then, because he’s there, she steps closer and leans into him, her head tucked easily beneath his chin. She breathes him in for a moment, just finding comfort in their closeness.

“I need to get back to my training, Finn,” she says. “I hate standing still like this. I feel like I’m running out of time.”

Finn wraps his arms around her and she sighs into it. “If you keep rushing ahead into things, you’re going to end up tripping on something. That advice sounded way more useful in my head.”

She smiles against his neck. “Don’t worry, I know what you mean,” she says. “I got advice from literally Luke Skywalker, the very last Jedi ever, and I think your advice is much better, Finn.”

“Oh,” he says, like he’s not sure what to make of that. He still gets that look of disbelief when Rey tells him things like that. 

“We should get Poe,” he says. “I don’t think he’s slept at all.”

Rey makes a face. “I suppose.”

He laughs a little. “I’ll get Poe?” he offers.

“Could you?” she says, relieved.

He pulls away. “You do both have to make up, you know. This ship is too small for this.”

Personally, Rey has no doubt that she and Poe could carry on not talking to each other for the remainder of the mission. They’re both stubborn like that. But then, that wouldn’t be fair to Finn. And, after all, they _do_ need to sleep eventually.

“I’ll head up in a bit. Let me just help BB-8 get this pulse emitter realigned,” she says, and right before he ducks away to head back up to the cockpit, she pulls him in by his jacket and kisses him. He makes a surprised sound, but leans into it, easy, his mouth opening against hers. Kissing Finn always makes her feel warmed through, like he’s a patch of sunlight in the middle of dead space.

“Pass that to him, will you?” she says, and then laughs a little when he looks at her with wide eyes. 

  
  
  


She finishes helping BB-8, and then heats up some meal packs and takes them up to the cockpit as a peace offering. 

When she opens the door, Finn and Poe’s heads are bent close together, and they don’t notice her right away. She leans against the doorway and watches.

Finn is leaning over Poe in the pilot seat, and is kissing him very thoroughly. Rey can hear the wet noises their lips are making against each other’s, can see the way Finn’s hand is tangling through Poe’s hair, the red flush that’s traveled all the way down Poe’s neck and underneath the collar of his shirt. She hears Poe, very quietly, make a soft keening noise.

Rey clears her throat, and they pull apart to look at her, both a little flushed and glassy-eyed. 

“Thanks for passing that along,” she says to Finn, smirking just a little.

“No problem,” he says, with a grin.

Poe shifts in his seat. Finn still has a hand on his shoulder, pressing him down. “Uh,” he says, a little raggedly. “Gotta say, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“That was kind of the point,” Rey says, and then throws both of them a warm meal pack. “Come on, let’s eat.”

They pile onto the bench in the galley to eat their dinner, pressed comfortably against each other. Poe throws his right arm around Finn’s shoulders, his legs propped up on the table, and Rey leans against Poe’s left shoulder. 

After spending her entire life eating alone, working alone, sleeping alone, it’s still staggers her to share someone else’s space, to just exist side by side. She’s still getting used to it — it takes Rey a few tries before she finds an easy position, and Poe waits patiently while she readjusts.

“Comfortable?” he asks her, amused, and she huffs a little, and eats her meal pack in silence, feeling Poe’s chest rise and fall beneath her cheek.

Even after they’ve finished eating, they stay there, all a little too comfortable to get up. It’s been days since any of them have gotten any proper sleep, and Rey, a little deliriously, finds herself with Finn’s hand in hers on the galley table, her thumb tracing the creases on his palm. For some reason, this takes all of her concentration. She can’t see Finn’s face, but she can feel the way he’s holding still for her.

“Rey,” Poe says, startling her out of her trance. He’s watching both their hands too. “How were the repairs going?”

Rey sighs. “It’s not too bad. Depending on how much BB-8 can get done, we might be able to leave in twelve hours.”

Poe is quiet for a long moment. And then: “I’m sorry,” he says. “I know what the Falcon means to you. I still took that risk.”

Rey tries to shake her head, but she’s still leaning against his shoulder, so she just nuzzles closer into him. “No, you were right. Our tail was too close on us. Light speed skipping was the only way we could have shaken them. I’m sorry for saying I’d feed you to a monster.”

Finn and Poe both laugh, then.

“What is it?” she asks, sitting upright to look at them. 

Poe’s eyes are crinkled and warm. She likes the way they gather lines at their corners when he smiles. “Nothing,” he says. “You’re just really scary when you’re mad, is all. Glad you’re on our side in this fight.”

Finn nods, agreeing, and Rey can’t help but feeling a little flattered, even if she shouldn’t be.

“Leia wouldn’t be happy about it,” she says, quietly. “If I were doing better in my training, I’d be able to control my anger more easily.”

“Hey,” Poe says, and kisses the top of her forehead. It makes tears spring suddenly to her eyes. “You’ll get there. Besides, I think a little fire is just what we need right now. I think even the General would agree to that.”

BB-8 rolls up to them, then, chirping excitedly.

“What’s he saying?” Finn asks. He’s learning Binary slowly, but he still gets lost when BB-8 describes anything too complicated, which is what he’s doing now.

“Repairs are going really well. We might be able to leave a lot sooner,” Rey says, summarizing for Finn. “Good job, BB-8,” Rey says to the droid, and BB-8 spins happily.

“Does this mean I’m off the hook?” Poe jokes.

Rey looks at Finn over the top of Poe’s head. They both come to an understanding.

“I think there’s a way for you to make it up to us,” Finn says, and they stand up to head to their quarters.

  
  
  


There’s only one actual bed on the Falcon. When it’s just the three of them, they’ll usually sleep in shifts anyway. If they have more crew onboard, they’ll set up bunks in the galley.

When Rey first became pilot of the Falcon, she would sleep curled up in the gunner’s seat. She didn’t want to sleep where Han had slept. In those early days, it still felt like he would reappear at any moment with that crooked grin, that he would walk into the cockpit and grumble at her to get out of his seat.

It took Finn to convince her to sleep there. He had collapsed there after a mission, once, and she had thought nothing of curling up alongside him, their limbs rearranged to accommodate each other, her head pillowed on his chest so she could listen to his heart, steady and always true.

After that, it had been home.

It had made sense for Poe to sleep there too. This is what her family looks like, now.

Rey and Finn walk to the bed, Poe following behind, and as soon as they’ve entered the quarters, Rey shoves Poe up against the door, using just enough Force with it that his feet lift up off the floor a little, and he goes flying back. 

Rey doesn’t know when she figured out that Poe liked it a little rough — it’s one of the things that Finn perhaps mentioned to her. She’s been testing out more and more, just to see, curious about Poe’s reactions when she uses her strength against his or when Finn manhandles him.

She watches his face, now, and is pleased to see him gasp a little, his mouth falling open in surprise, his eyes going dark and unfocused.

“Holy shit,” Poe breathes out, a reverence to it.

“I think he liked that,” Finn says.

“You guys keep talking about me like I’m not here, a guy’s gonna start feeling a little hurt,” Poe says, even though he’s clearly enjoying himself, enjoying this. He won’t stop looking between Finn and Rey, like he’s anticipating what they’ll do next.

Rey tilts her head. “Finn, I think you should undress him.”

Poe laughs. “What did I just say?” But then Finn steps into his space and Rey sees the way his eyes go abruptly soft, the smile sliding off his face to be replaced with something far more serious. He takes Finn’s face in his hands and kisses him. Finn begins to unbutton his shirt, slides his hands across Poe’s chest.

Rey perches on the bed, her chin propped up on her drawn up knees, and watches. She can feel their energy, she realizes. That unique signature that makes Finn Finn and Poe Poe. She can feel them burning like beacons in her vision and she tries, with all of her focus, to memorize exactly what they feel like. She wants them to be as familiar to her as her own heartbeat.

One day, Rey knows, their paths will separate. This war has made soldiers out of all of them, and she knows that they’ll each have a different part to play in it. They won’t always be together, moving in and out of each other’s space like they’re all just extensions of one another. After all. Rey will have to start her training in earnest soon, and she won't be able to run missions on the Falcon anymore. If Rey closes her eyes, she wants to be able to find Finn and Poe, even if they’re all the way across the galaxy.

If either of them fall in battle, she'll feel it as keenly as if it were her own heart stopping.

Finn tosses Poe’s shirt to the ground, and Poe breaks off their kiss with a gasp. “You just gonna watch, then?” he says to Rey, making it a challenge.

“Like you wouldn’t enjoy it if I did,” Rey says back. They’ve definitely tried _that_ out, with good success.

“She has a point,” Finn says, and Poe looks indignant.

“Two against one, I see how it is,” he says. “You two are lucky I _like_ being teamed up on so much. C’mere.” 

He stretches out an arm, gesturing for Rey, and Rey goes to him. She presses up side by side with Finn, both of them now keeping Poe pinned against the door. Finn goes easily from kissing Poe to kissing Rey.

The thing she loves most about Finn is how deeply he feels, how honest he is in every emotion. She can always trust Finn to guide her true. When he kisses her, his tongue making careful explorations into her mouth, she feels such an indescribable tenderness from him that she almost sobs against his lips. She deepens the kiss almost automatically, searching for more.

“Fuck,” she hears Poe say, his voice gone hushed. She turns to look at him, and he looks _hungry._ “You two are fucking beautiful, you know that?”

Rey turns to Poe now. Finn is a lot gentler with Poe than she is, likes taking Poe apart slowly, carefully. He has a patience that Rey never seems to be able to match.

Still, he’s left some vivid marks on the side of Poe’s neck. Rey inspects these, pressing on them with her fingers to watch them turn white, to hear Poe gasp and tilt his head to the side to bare his throat further and allow her access.

She leans in and seals her mouth over one of the marks that Finn has made, and bites. She hears Poe swear loudly, his voice breaking, his hips moving restlessly.

“Bed,” Finn says urgently, and Rey wholeheartedly agrees.

  
  
  


Rey spent so much of her life with no one to touch and be touched by. Now she feels greedy for it, like she’ll never have enough. She knows how easily it can be taken away. Finn, she thinks, is the same way. She wonders sometimes if Poe realizes just how dear to them he is, just how much they rely on him to keep them centered in their own skin.

When they’re done, they pile into the bed together, sweaty and exhausted and still unable to stop holding each other. Finn is holding Poe’s hand; Rey has her leg thrown across Finn’s hips; Poe’s nose is buried in the crook of Rey’s neck. Rey cannot count all the places they’re tangled together, so she stops counting and just breathes.

The Falcon hums around them, and Rey feels safe.


End file.
